ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Behind the Voice Actors
In the world of anime, the voice actor is critical in turning a two-dimensional image into a living, breathing character using only their skills as an actor and the flexibility of their voice. Used naturally or manipulated into upper or lower registers and with a range of sound effects, the voice actor "creates" a personality. In native Japanese animation, a story's drawings may be done either preceding or following the recording of dialogue, but the translation dubbing actor must work within the confines of pre-existing "lip flaps" to make their translated words look and sound as natural as possible in the mouth of a non-English speaking character. No small task! But Ouran's voice cast, in both Japanese and Engish versions, are (as Tamaki might say)...the best! Main Cast Haruhi Fujioka - voiced by Maaya Sakamoto and Caitlin Glass Hikaru Hitachiin - voiced by Kenichi Suzumura and Todd Haberkorn Kaoru Hitachiin - voiced by Yoshinori Fujita and Greg Ayres Kyoya Ootori - voiced by Masaya Matsukaze and J. Michael Tatum Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka - voiced by Ayaka Saito and Luci Christian Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka - voiced by Daisuke Kirii and Travis Willingham Tamaki Suoh - voiced by Mamoru Miyano and Vic Mignogna Recurring Roles Arai - voiced by Kazuki Taketani and Jerry Jewell Benio Amakusa - voiced by Mitsuki Saiga and Stephanie Young Chizuru Maihara - voiced by Miho Yamada and Jamie Marchi Éclair Tonnerre - voiced by Yukari Tamura and Colleen Clinkenbeard Hinako Tsuwabuki - voiced by Yuko Sasamoto and Brittney Karbowski Hitachiin Twin Maid A - voiced by Ono Ryoko and Amber Cotton Hitachiin Twin Maid B - voiced by Tomomi Watanabe and Amber Cotton Isao "Misuzu" Sonoda - voiced by Cho and Sonny Strait Kanako Kasugazaki - voiced by Natsuko Kuwatani and Laura Bailey Kimiko Sakurazuka - voiced by Kiyomi Asai and Kate Oxley Kirimi Nekozawa - voiced by Kurumi Mamiya and Cherami Leigh Kotoko Fujioka - voiced by Mika Doi and Jennifer Seman Momoka Kurakano - voiced by Tomomi Watanabe and Carrie Savage Renge Houshakuji - voiced by Kozue Yoshizumi and Monica Rial Ritsu Kasanoda - voiced by Wataru Hatano and Christopher Sabat Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka - voiced by Takehito Koyasu and Mike McFarland Seika Ayanokoji - voiced by Michiko Neya and Leah Clark Shima Maezono - voiced by Yasuko Hatorii and Juli Erickson Shiro Takaoji - voiced by Junko Takeuchi and Brina Palencia Shizue Suoh - voiced by Hisako Kyoda and Judy Keith Tetsuya Sendo - voiced by Daisuke Namikawa and John Burgmeier Umehito Nekozawa - voiced by Yuji Ueda and Patrick Seitz Yuzuru Suoh - voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue and John Swasey Yoshio Ootori - voiced by Fumihiko Tachiki and Kent Williams Guest Roles Akira Komatsuzawa - voiced by Kosuke Toriumi and Christopher Bevins Ayame Jounouchi - voiced by Jay Wilson Benio Amakusa Fan Club Executive - voiced by Ayahi Takagaki and Wendy Powell Chikage Ukyo - voiced by Yuki Kaji and Chris Cason Disreputable Seller - voiced by Ken Uo and John Gremillion Doctor Yabu - voiced by Kosuke Meguro and Chuck Huber Fuyumi Ootori-Shido - voiced by Kikuko Inoue and Christine Auten Haruhi's Landlady - voiced by Tomomi Watanabe and Julie Mayfield Hina Kamishiro - voiced by Mai Kadowaki and Kate Bristol Kadomatsu - voiced by Mantaro Iwao and Brandon Potter Kazukiyo Soga - voiced by Shigenori Yamazaki and Kyle Hebert Kuretake - voiced by Tomoko Kawakami and Tiffany Grant Liquor Store Boss - voiced by Jeremy Inman Ouran Fair Contrary Guest - voiced by Tomomi Watanabe and Linda Leonard The Thieving Maid - voiced by Sayori Ishizuka and Michele Specht Tomochika Sakyo - voiced by Kazuya Kobayashi and Kevin M. Connolly Toru Suzushima - voiced by Hideki Tasaka and Eric Vale Ritsu Kasanoda (Young) - voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard Ritsu's Father - voiced by Yutaka Nakano and R. Bruce Elliott Yasuchika "Chika" Haninozuka - voiced by Kei Watanabe and Aaron Dismuke Yorihisa Haninozuka - voiced by John Gremillion Category:Anime Episodes Category:Characters